When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk (Extended Edition)
When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk (Extended Edition) is a re-release of the original Chipmunk album that was released in 1995. This time, more songs are added to it. Released by Walt Disney Records and Bagdasarian Productions. Track listing Disk 1 # Mickey Mouse Club March # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Alvin and Brittany (from Mary Poppins) # The Bare Necessities - The Chipmunks (from The Jungle Book) # Chim Chim Cher-ee - The Chipmunks and Chipettes (from Mary Poppins) # Hakuna Matata - The Chipmunks (from The Lion King) # I've Got No Strings - The Chipmunks and Chipettes (from Pinocchio) # Friend Like Me - The Chipmunks (from Aladdin) # Kiss the Girl - The Chipmunks (from The Little Mermaid) # Colors of the Wind - The Chipettes (from Pocahontas) # Be Our Guest - The Chipmunks and Chipettes (from Beauty and the Beast) # He's a Tramp - The Chipettes (from Lady and the Tramp) # The Three Caballeros - The Chipmunks (from the The Three Caballeros) # Under the Sea - The Chipmunks (from The Little Mermaid) # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - The Chipettes (from Song of the South) # Circle of Life - The Chipmunks and Chipettes (from The Lion King) # A Whole New World - Alvin and Brittany (from Aladdin) # A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (from Cinderella) # I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - The Chipettes (from Hercules) # Part of Your World - Brittany (from The Little Mermaid) # Reflection - Jeanette (from Mulan) Disk 2 # Candle On the Water - Eleanor (from Pete's Dragon) # Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Simon (from The Lion King) # I Wanna Be Like You - The Chipmunks (from The Jungle Book) # Let's Get Together - The Chipettes (from The Parent Trap) # He Lives in You (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) # Once Upon a Dream - Theodore and Eleanor (from Sleeping Beauty) # Bella Notte (from Lady and the Tramp) # When Will My Life Begin? - Brittany (from Tangled) # Good Company (from Oliver & Company) # You've Got a Friend in Me (from Toy Story) # Someday My Prince will Come - Brittany (from Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) # For the First Time in Forever - Eleanor and Jeanette (from Frozen) # Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride - The Chipmunks and Chipettes (from Lilo and Stitch) # I See the Light - Alvin and Brittany (from Tangled) # Were are Here to Change the World - The Chipmunks and Chipettes feat. Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Divatox (from Captain EO) # Let It Go - Brittany (from Frozen) # In Summer - Alvin (from Frozen) # Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (from Pirates of the Caribbean) # Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly) (from So Dear to my Heart) # When You Wish upon a Star - The Chipmunks and Chipettes (from Pinocchio/Disney theme) Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Album ideas Category:ChipmunkRaccoon's ideas